


Szara drużyna

by Ariana (Ariana_El)



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, wiersz
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 11:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3486752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariana_El/pseuds/Ariana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wierszem o podróży przez Ścieżkę Umarłych</p>
            </blockquote>





	Szara drużyna

**Author's Note:**

> Wiersz, czy też może prędzej piosenka, popełniony ładnych parę lat temu. Kiedyś, kiedyś, miał nawet melodię do refrenu.

**Szara drużyna**

 

Dąży Drużyna przez skały,

Wiatr ich krokami steruje,

A jednak dowódcy wola,

Do przodu wciąż ich kieruje.

Na Erech, na Erech do Głazu!

 

 _Przeklęta droga, kto ją dzisiaj zna,_  
Ścieżka Umarłych, skryta pośród skał.  
Utrudnia podróż w ludzkich sercach strach,

_Lecz Szara Drużyna wciąż przed siebie gna!_

 

Płyną oddziały upiorne,

Obchodzą w krąg podróżników,

Zniknęły miny zadziorne,

Z twarzy najtwardszych Strażników.

Przetrwają, przetrwają tę noc!

 

 _Przeklęta droga, kto ją dzisiaj zna,_  
Ścieżka Umarłych, skryta pośród skał.  
Utrudnia podróż w ludzkich sercach strach,

_Lecz Szara Drużyna wciąż przed siebie gna!_

 

Nadzieja nowa napływa,

I z trwogą w sercach się miesza,

Do drogi oddział się zrywa,

Jedna myśl krok ich przyspiesza.

Do Minas Tirith, do walki!

 

 _Przeklęta droga, kto ją dzisiaj zna,_  
Ścieżka Umarłych, skryta pośród skał.  
Utrudnia podróż w ludzkich sercach strach,

_Lecz Szara Drużyna wciąż przed siebie gna!_

 


End file.
